The Serpent Beneath the Rose
by i-like-yogurt
Summary: Katie believes that everyone has a caring side, even Marcus Flint. Unfortantley he has just proved her very wrong.


The twins were right. I'm a fool. I was stupid to think that Marcus Flint would ever love someone like me––hell, I was a fool to believe he was even capable of love. In a way, I think I knew along. It was visible in his eyes. His other facial and body expressions may have shown love, but his eyes––his eyes constantly held a look of superiority, the same malicious glint they had held since he first knocked me off my broom.

I have nothing to do now but sit and think. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, so it's peaceful here by the lake. I try my hardest to remove his face from my mind, but it appears to have made a permanent impression. If I could ask him just one thing, it would be why. I was never popular among his rich Slytherin friends. Unlike Marcus, they felt no need to mask their true feelings for me. My friends felt the same way about him, especially Oliver and the twins. Though they tried to hide it, they failed. When I talked about him, they would laugh and smile. However, it wasn't real. Their smiles couldn't cover the look of _Why him?_ which never once left their eyes. When I told them it was over, I heard sympathy come from their mouths, yet it was relief that washed over their features.

Why is it I see through my friends**'** disguise**s,** and yet I failed to see through Marcus? He is different than I am––different family, different upbringing, different preconceptions of what is right and what is wrong. The biggest difference, though, is that he is a Slytherin, whereas my home is Gryffindor. I guess we had different opinions on caring for someone as well. Who knows? Maybe he did love me, but the pressure of his family and friends got too much.

He took me to meet his family last summer. I was reluctant to go. He told me they would love me. He was wrong. I have never once felt more uncomfortable. They looked down on me. I could see it. Marcus could, too, but he held my hand and told me he didn't care what they thought, and I believed him. We had dinner and we left. I was too common for them. I'm not rolling in Galleons, and though my parents are both wizards, my mother is Muggle-born. I told Marcus it didn't matter––as long as we were together, I don't even have that anymore.

I notice the sun setting and I begin to realise how tired I am. I'm sick of crying, sick of screaming, sick of thinking, because no matter what I do it's his face I see in my head. I look across the lake and down at my hands. What I see makes me angry. A small silver band, which has resided on my right ring finger for almost a year now. A 'promise ring' he called it. I slip it off and run my finger over the simple inscription inside._ Love, Marcus._ I feel hot tears build behind my eyelids, but I will them away. I stand up, and with all my strength––which isn't much after the events of today, I toss it into the lake, causing a small ripple in its otherwise calm surface.

I walk closer to the edge of the lake and sit. Looking into it, something below the surface catches my eye. The giant squid, beautifully powerful, yet deadly. It reminds me immediately of Marcus. A deadly creature masked by the beauty of nature, not to mention a very nice Quidditch-sculpted chest. I sigh, wondering if I will ever be able to look at anything the same again.

It's dark now. I can barely see my hand in front of my face. It is the moon that allows me to do so. I look up at the large yellow orb. Even the moon is lying to me. Its warm glow hides the fact that it is nothing but cold, harsh rock.

I decide to head back to the castle. My friends are probably worrying by now. I am dreading dinner because I know he and his friends will be there––snickering, implying our entire relationship was a joke, or a bet, or something. I don't know. Maybe it's true. Maybe he played me. All I know for sure is that Marcus Flint changed my life forever. I have trouble believing I woke up happy this morning.

I guess I will never again be able to look at a rose without looking for its underlying serpent.


End file.
